


in hell, i'll be in good company

by khourgorio_nation



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/F, Feelings, Light Angst, and it's a fuck you to ncis hawaii, but fluff, cos who knows how nola ends, covid free, fix-it fic kinda?, half-beta'd, just wanting to get it out of my chest, wrote this out of spite cos im so infuriating with cbs' choice to axe the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khourgorio_nation/pseuds/khourgorio_nation
Summary: On their final day in New Orleans, these two agents had one last conversation while on the way to Trutone.(song inspo - Dead South)
Relationships: Tammy Gregorio/Hannah Khoury
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	in hell, i'll be in good company

**Author's Note:**

> yes it's too soon for a fix-it fic but i'm not dead so uh...here ya go

**_Dead love couldn't go no further_ **

**_Proud of, and disgusted by her_ **

**_Push, shove, a little bruised and battered_ **

**_Oh Lord, I ain't coming home with you_ **

Hannah picked up her belongings from her desk, moving them into a box. 

A job offer landed her in Hawaii, her transfer was being processed now. The next day, she’d be out of New Orleans. 

Hannah stopped tidying and took a moment's break. Her sigh was filled with exhaustion as she dipped her head. She put a hand on her hip and scanned around her desk to see if she had missed anything.

They solved the last case and the paperwork was already filled in. Pride invited his team to the bar at random, as though nothing unusual had happened after a night's work. 

In her thinking, Hannah deducted that he might have been trying to make the last day feel like the best so no one would forget it. 

A faint humming of sad jazz outside the building did a lot to set the mood.

Hannah turned her head in the direction of the noise’s origin. Feeling down was not fun for her but she allowed it, the team was like family to her. 

The team split up and went their separate ways. 

But it’ll be the last time she’d see the office and at the Trutone with them.

It was also her last day, and she didn’t want to lose the feeling, this office had always been her home. 

She glanced at the desk of her colleague in front of her to simply observe. 

Tammy already had her desk cleaned and put her stuff into the cardboard box, Hannah could see the torch of the New York statue standing above the crate. The desk looked so neat and tidy that it hurt her, a small frown creased her lip as she lamented. 

Hannah didn't want to leave New Orleans but had to do so to close an old chapter in her life. 

The city was always vibrant and she’d never understood the popular metaphor of ‘let the good time roll’. 

Aside from the team’s departure; Carter moving to the next post, Sebastian was at Nashville with Fiona, Tammy was transferring to somewhere else that she could be close with Kara, Patton leaving the office to travel around the world, and Loretta quit the morgue and turned her career from medical to politics. 

Last but not least, Pride has already decided to retire and live with Rita in New Orleans, it is the only thing on his mind to grow old together here in his hometown.

Everybody was leaving the post and there was nothing to continue there.

She should be feeling happy for them for new beginnings, maybe more effort on her part. But she wasn’t really because she knew she had missed an opportunity. 

Before, perhaps even more...

It was so odd to be in love with someone who already had her eyes on someone else, the feeling in her stomach was like butterflies. 

For somebody who went through heartbreak, it was so difficult for Hannah to relate to her emotions that her breathing started to sound ragged. When she became frustrated with the situation, she couldn't hold back her tears.

She’d never thought of envisioning a life of her setting down with her colleague, signing prenups, and living a life of an everlasting marriage.

Hannah shook her head with a sniff, accepting that she’d never got a chance to discuss her own feelings with Tammy.

She thought of the moments they shared in the field, she’d have died and got saved right before by Tammy. Many sweet memories were made, though others were battered and wounded but were healed up by Tammy’s sweet side. 

Initially, they appeared to be an awkward match, but over time, a deepening dynamic emerged between them. 

Tammy Gregorio has always had something in it and Hannah couldn’t pinpoint it where.

She then thought of the other agent in the team, Quentin Carter. Their relationship didn’t click because of their differences, she did not expect him to be as flirtatious as he was. Even so, they remain friends afterward. He turned out to be a decent man beyond his cynical attitude and charismatic look, but her heart will always belong to Tammy, the one person she poured her heart out for. 

Her dry wit and snarky remarks put a warm smile on the former spy’s face. 

Things like them go on, that’s how life is. 

“Hey. Didn't think you'd be gone yet.”

Hannah’s head perked up after hearing the New York accent and spun to find Tammy standing with her usual sarcasm. Her emotions wouldn’t hold in but she released a weak chuckle, with a low sniffle she wiped the tears off her eyes.

“Oh, I-I wasn’t.” She stuttered as her head spun so she wouldn't appear wrecked to Tammy, fixing up her look as she combed her curls through.

“Relax, I’d know you wouldn’t.”

“Yeah.” 

Hannah really wanted to talk but couldn’t, warmth flushing in her chest.

 _Maybe there was really an unless…_ The reality is that it never was. Not in this lifetime, Hannah shook the thought off her mind but couldn’t take her eyes off on the short brunette.

”You're coming to Trutone?” Tammy asked. “Everybody’s waiting for you. We couldn’t do it without you.”

She felt like Tammy was asking her out then without a beat, Hannah answered simply. “Yeah.”

“Then why are we waiting here, let’s go!” Tammy clapped on Hannah’s back, causing her to jolt with a squeak. She then put her arms around her tall agent before starting to drive her their way out of the office through the green gates. “We can’t leave our guests accompanied without us.” 

“Fun wouldn’t be the same without us, am I right?” Tammy grinned.

As Hannah laughed, she could not disagree with her.

More than just being best friends, Hannah really yearned to be more. 

Tammy nudged against Hannah’s arm, causing the ex-spy to flinch. That act really ailed her deeply, she disguised her inner pain with a small smile, charmingly as Tammy’s.

Hannah rolled her eyes, she’d scowl for her playful nature.

It was a bond she longed to share with him, a friendship she hoped would last for long. Possibly she wasn't quite ready to let her go yet.

She enjoyed her company, of course, even though the New Yorker remains her annoying pest. However, she’d know the answer already but she doesn’t want to ruin the current moment she was having with Tammy. 

The last one would be cherished and she would treasure it with her own heart, the only one she wouldn’t forget.

Even so, it was a missed opportunity to talk about feelings but nonetheless, they’d never forget the good times they had in the office and New Orleans. 

She was still not ready to let her go.

“What’s the long face Han?” Tammy raised her eyebrows at her.

“Nothing, I… Nevermind that, what are you going to do next after this?” Hannah shifted her gaze to meet the profiler, putting her hand to rest over her neck. “You’re going to marry Kara?”

Upon seeing Tammy tilt her head, Hannah noticed her expression softened up a bit and it doesn’t look happy.

As the profiler sighed in a drawl. “Well... ”

“The relationship didn’t last long. We broke up a little while ago, so no wedding bells. Kara doesn’t like the idea of moving places. I don't want to give up my career for a desk job.” 

With her heart in her throat, Hannah chose not to continue talking instead, she turned away with a quiet reply.

"Sorry. didn’t mean to interfere with your life.”

“It’s all good.” Tammy seemed to be taking it well, turning to face Hannah. “So where are you heading? You going global or staying in the US?”

“I’m not going anywhere, just for now.” As Hannah relaxed, her arms crossed slowly. 

They continued to stroll, Trutone was still far. Hannah turned to look at Tammy. 

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure ask away.” Tammy shrugged.

“Where will you be stationed?”

“Pearl Harbor, Hawaii.” Tammy answered.

That stopped the agent in her tracks; she did not expect her to go to the same location as her colleague’s. Hannah wondered how Tammy knew that was the place she would be heading to, even though she never told her.

"You looked like a deer running through the headlights. You alright?”

Hannah laughed softly. “Yeah, I am. That’s where I’m going also.”

“That wouldn’t be bad.” Tammy teased with another hit on the shoulder, sending Hannah to roll her head once again. A comfortable smile spread across her lips as Tammy went on. “Guess we aren't alone.”

Nodding her head in approval, Hannah smiled.

“Hannah.” 

The woman stifled as she heard the seriousness in Tammy’s tone, she spun her head to her. She was met by an expression she never witnesses in her friend, it was entirely different from her usual brooding look or the look of a jokester. 

Tammy was trying to look tough while flustered. 

She felt her heart skip a beat of inquisitiveness. _Is this it?_ Hannah wondered.

“I don’t usually forward things, but I would like to have dinner together before we go to Hawaii.”

“That’s- are you asking me out?” Hannah blinked with skepticism, leaning a bit closer to the profiler.

“That’s a better word for it, yes I’m asking you out.” Tammy chuckled.

“Yeah, I would love to.”

After all, the opportunity finally came to her.

Relieved that she would not have a broken heart to mend, having Tammy by her side. Though she’ll miss New Orleans, the wayward spirit of its city never dies but lives on in her. 

It was a new beginning for Hannah. 

The lights glowed through the windows of the buildings in the street they ventured, New Orleans grew more lively. 

She looked forward to spending a night with the team, her friends, thinking of them like family at Trutone. So, that the evening they would spend together would be unforgettable. 

Tomorrow, the new adventure awaited them in Hawaii. 

**_After I count down three rounds, in Hell I'll be in good company_ **

**_In Hell, I'll be in good company_ **

**_In Hell, I'll be in good company_ **

**Author's Note:**

> but nonetheless, I will never stop writing for work wives because I have fuckton of wips for this ship


End file.
